Emma And Mark
by Atdown
Summary: Emma Mark and Julian after lady midnight please review I don't mind criticism as long as it constructive lot of thanks to Believerofeverything who is my co-writer/bate reader/spell checker and generally really big help. drop by and check out her stuff at /u/7319203
1. the day after

**this is my first fanfic so leave a review** **I don't mind if it criticism as long as it constructive criticism** **FYI I slightly dyslexic so sorry for any mistakes** **thanks for reading this** **please take esay on the work it not the best I know sorry** **also I don't own the any characters or anything else that all Cassandra clare** **Emma PoV**

"Why lie." Mark ask. "Because it easier." Emma replied. "lying never easier." "Well it is in my case." Mark watch me with his intense gaze and his miss matched eyes unsettled her half just like Julian and half his own. "And why is that." "It hard to explain but simply I love Julian and he loves me." "Well of course you do he your parabatai." "Yes but we love each other the same way you once loved Kieran." "Ow." The realisation dawn on his face that turned to a grimiest then it turn to a small grin the type of grin that normally got people to accuse you of being cocky. "I always hoped you two would end up together all my time in fairy because you always made each over stronger." "Mark I just love him so much but if anyone finds out it will destroy this family and I love this family just as much as I love him I just don't know what to do anymore." Emma said and her voice braking.

As Mark held his arms out beckoning Emma forward not only physically but emotionally to. She fell into his arm and his arms came up around her. Now she was closer to him she noticed very fine old wounds like someone had just flung a knife back and fourth across his skin on his arm. This made Emma pissed no one is ever aloud to hurt any blackthorn she wished she had killed Gwyn now and if she ever got that chance again she would take it. She felt his hart betting a thousand beats a minutes Emma learned her head to the side to listen to his heartbeat like a lullaby.

Mark whispered in to Emma ear. "Emma you will do what ever right you always do." She pulled back just enough to see in to miss match eyes so familiar but yet so different. "But how can you know that." Emma ask "because your a good person with a good hart." "How can you know that." "Emma all I heard from Julian and the kids since I got back Is how grate you are I also know you will always make the right choice when it comes to our family."

"Like I said the only chose I can think of is trying to brake Julian hart and the only way I can do that is by him seeing us together." Emma said with a pleading tone. "Why dose it have to be me and not someone else." He sounds all most like a kid arguing with is parents about doing something he doesn't what to do. "Because he seen me with other boys before and he once told me that he doesn't think he could stand seeing us together so your is his chink in his armour that why." "Emma I can't do this not to Julian." Mark said "Why not." "Because he my baby brother or well my big brother I guess."

"I know he your brother but this will hurt him a lot probably brake him inside but compared to what happened not only to Julian but this hole family if the clave finds out do you know what happened if they do." "Not really." Mark ask looking at Emma with that intense gaze and it forced Emma to take a breath. "to start the clave will brake me Julian apart never see each other again that will brake both me and Julian." Emma stop to compose her self be for continuing. "then they start look around here find out about Arthur then they splint kids up between different family and orphanage and taking the kids that will destroy Julian a lot more then us braking his hart."

As Emma pushed off of Mark so she could turned her face away from Mark not wanting him to see her this close to crying. "Mark you the only one who can help me please." As Emma turned to look at Mark who look like a deer in headlight. "Emma I don't know what to say can you just give me sometime to think about this." As Mark open the door he turned back to her. "Before you think this is about you." Mark stop himself she could see him coming to some kind of decision it was in his eyes just like Julian when ever made a decision as well. "I would be lucky to get a girl like you because your a beautiful funny and smart young lady with a million other that make you grate it just that I don't know how or if I can lie to Julian like that."

Emma had felt the heat rising in her cheeks as Mark was talking he couldn't be talking about her could he, She was not beautiful or fun she wasn't even that smart. Without a word Mark turn and left the room well more like fled but at lest he shut the door behind him. That just left Emma standing with out clue of what to do. Emma plopped down on to the bed and tried to sleep but it was hard without Julian like a void missing in her hart.

* * *

 **Julian PoV**

As Julian was setting up everything for the pancakes when kit walk in to the kitchen and sat at the table. "So how are you finding things." Julian ask. Kit look down. "It hard but TY being nice enough considering he held me at knife point just a few weeks ago." He said with a small smile like it was a game or something. witch worried even more Julian he had seen that smile on Emma right before she did something stupid or was remembering something stupid she had done before. "That good I guess what about the rest of the family." he ask to get his mind off of Emma "Well Octavian been avoiding me I don't think he likes me." "It not that he never really liked new people to start with but since Malcolm he just needs sometime." "oh ok" "And by the way calling him tavvy only are parents ever called him Octavian." Julian could hear the sadness in his own voice.

Just then livvy walk in smiled at kit in that way girls do to boys they like and kit smiled back a little shyly. Then livvy look to Julian and said "so where my pancakes." "I'm almost done with kits." Then kit spoke up. "Why don't you have mine. Then kit smiled at her again and livvy blushed and looked away and sat down across from kit. Julian made a mental note to have the sex talk with livvy. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, till Emma walk in she avoided Julian gaze and sat and talked the kids. five minutes later Mark walked in sat and didn't say much. After breakfast kit offered to cleared the table so TY and Livvy only have to wash, dried and put away. Julian was caching the glances between Kit and Livvy.

As Julian and Emma was leaving the room still with out saying a word to each other when Mark called out to Emma. "Emma can I talk to you for a minute." as Emma stopped and turned stopping right in Julian way blocking him from leaving. "yeah sure what up mark." she said with a smile that could either heal him or brake him depend on who it was for like when she was with Camron each time she smiled at him it was like being stab in the heart. I was going to go out for a walk along the beach I was hoping I would have the pleasure of your company." Emma looked lost something Julian hardly saw "Wait Mark are you sure." she ask very quietly. Mark laugh "of course I would like you to come if I didn't what you why I ask you I be by the front door in 15 minutes so you have time to get ready." "Ok" she stammered again somethings she never did. As Emma left Julian saw the red in her cheeks. Then followed by Mark as Julian stood stunned as was everyone else in the kitchen

* * *

 **Mark PoV**

Why did I do it why the hell did I ask Emma out I ask her for time to think about it I didn't I just jumped in and in front of everyone I am a bloody idiot. he was pacing at front door waiting for Emma he glanced up and saw pair of eyes peering from the too floor. A minute later Emma appeared at the landing walk down the stairs toward him dressed in a purple summer dress and white cardigan and a pear of white flip flops. she look like a fairy princess and he should know since he seen a few when he has visited seelie court and the unseelie court. As Emma walked down her hair flowed around her like a golden waterfalls she gave him a quick smile and he felt his stomach flip upside down. As reach him he held out his hand for her to take "so my lady ready for are walk." "Year sure." She reach for his hand as they walk through the front door.

* * *

 **Emma PoV**

As they walk towards the beach Emma said "so are we going to talk." Mark look back at the institute. "Yeah just what to make sure we can't be overhead." They walk for about 5 minutes hand in hand before Mark start to speak. "Emma I'm sorry about asking you out that why without speaking to you beforehand." "Well a warning would have been nice." Emma said trying to sound angry but failing because of her smile. "But have you thought about what we talk about last night." ask tentatively Mark got this far away look in his eye. "I have one condition if we do this." mark said very quietly "And what is that." "I can't live a lie so if we do this we do this properly." Emma was almost scared what that meant. "What do you mean by that." She heard the fear in her voice. As if mocking her Mark jump in front of Emma and dropped to one knee.

"Emma carstairs will you do me the pleasure of being my real girlfriend." Emma felt the heat rise to her cheeks for the third time in less then 24 hours "Mark stand up." As Mark jump he had a look of sadness cross his face then he hid it under that arrogant grin of his. "So Emma will you be my girlfriend." "Mark I got to be honest with you I'm never going to love the way I love Julian." "Emma I don't expect you to love me straight away and I know you will always love Julian just like in someway I will always love Kieran." "And what if I never love you." Mark look like he was smacked in the face. "Emma you will never know unless you try." "I don't know how to Mark." "And never do I EM but all we can do is try." as they stood in silence till Mark spoke up. "Please Emma we both need this something to distract us from those we love and what the difference between pretending and actually being apart from one dose not include lying to everyone. Emma was get sick of this back and forth. "Mark do you actually what to go through this." "Yes I real do." and to prove his point He lends in and kissed her just a peck on the lips and his lips felt so soft it was like a feather.

The rest of the walk was uneventful till they got back to the institute doors and found Diego and Christina having a argument. "No Diego I'm not going back to Mexico!" Christian shouted with a steal in her words. "Christian please you know everyone what to see you and the way you left no words no goodbye nothing most of the family still thinks your dead please just come for back to your family." Christian Seen Emma and Mark then shoved by Diego and in to the institute.

* * *

 **Julian PoV** (before the walk)  
 **  
**

Julian stood at the top floor watching as Mark stood by the door pacing back and forth waiting for Emma. Julian hate him self for wanting to hate mark as he watch Mark kind of hoped she didn't show up but he known it was wrong he should be happy for his brother and his parabatai and if his parabatai was anyone but Emma he would be. Dru and livvy appears from around corner as dru see Julian she smiles and said. "So we are not the only ones who what to see how this go." "Yeah somethings like that." Julian replied As dru pops her head over railing she tapped Julian on the shoulder. Julian look of the rail as Emma came in to view he wished he had a hearing rune on. Mark reach his hand out to her and Julian almost throw him self of the railing at Mark but held himself back then Emma and Mark left the institute.

Julian head to the side of the institute and watch Mark and Emma from the top floor till the disappeared from his view. Julian found him self not sure what to do he found him self wondering back to the top landing waiting for Mark and Emma to come back.

Julian wait for ten minutes till someone come back though the door Julian expected Mark and Emma but it was Christian. Christian rush in followed by Diego who was shouting. "Christian just talk to me please!" "Diego just give me sometime." Christian said and walk away Diego stayed there running his hand through his hair. Emma and Mark walk in a few seconds later hand in was glad that when he was waiting he placed a hearing rune on his arm."

"What have you done now." Emma ask Diego look at her "I ask her to go back to Mexico to be with her family." As Julian watch he could see Emma what to punch Diego right then and there. "where did she go." Emma ask and Diego point in the directions of her bedroom. Emma leaned to mark and quickly kiss him and left to find Christina.

* * *

 **Emma PoV**

As Emma found Christian room she could hear sobbing coming from inside so instead of knocking Emma barged in to her room. Christian was laying on the bed sobbing in to her pillow "come you know I don't do sodding so stop it now." Christian dose stop barley look up from her pillow. as Emma sat on bed Christina sat up to and swung her legs off of the bed dangling next to Emma's. Christina sobs for a minute before stopping then place her head on Emma shoulder. "So what going on." Emma ask as she stokes Christina hair. still with a little bit of the sob Christian starts talking "Diego what me to go back to me to go back and live in Mexico."

there was a silence for a few seconds till Emma said "Christian since you got here all you done is say how you miss your mom and your family and I bet they miss you." "Emma don't get me wrong but there not my only family I worry about." Emma look at Christian hard. "you said that all your family was in Mexico." Christina smiled all the family I was given when I was born yes but not my close family they are the ONCE THAT I CHOSE to call family." "and who is." that Emma ask knowing the answer already." "it you and Julian mark and the other blackthorns.

the next moment Emma hugging Christian. As Emma held Christian she whisper "I love you like family and it because I love you is why I am telling you to go, if you don't go and see your family it going to be one of the thing you will regret for the rest of your life. and it dose not have to permeant you could just go for a week or two but you will always have a home with me and the blackthorns." Christian crushed Emma in to the hug tighter. "Emma squeaked out a sentence before Christina crushed "don't you need to go talk to Diego about the trip." Christina let Emma go and got up when in to the bathroom and splashed water on her self hugged Emma once more and set of to look for Diego.

* * *

 **let me know ever through a DM/PM or by leaving a review**

 **I have a idea of Julian going off one night and start drink and fighting and mybe go home with some girl (don't tell emma)**


	2. julan descent

**thanks for reading I can take all the credit I had a lot of help from my co-writer/bate reader/spell checker and generally really big help Believerofeverything. drop by and check out her stuff at** /u/7319203

* * *

Emma POV  
The rest of the day was trying to dodge Julian till dinner. When she walked in Julian gave her this look that she had never seen on him before, like an emptiness that she had only seen after the dark wars on people who had seen their family, there very reason for living taken away from them. His sea blue green eyes looked darker to her, like the light that shone through them was turned off. Emma sat down as Mark came in smiled at Emma, and then sat down next to her. Then Ty and Livvy came in, announcing that "the pizza's here".  
Julian was passing out the plates when Christian and Diego came in, before Christina said,  
"Hi guys we need to talk to you." Everyone look up from the pizza, "Well Diego and I are leaving in two days for Mexico and we staying for a few weeks and then I'm coming back." Dru was first to speak,  
"And what about Diego? Please tell me perfect Diego's coming back I don't think I could go on if he didn't." Emma had to stifle a laugh. "Dru." Diego explained almost like a 5 year old who was being told bad news "I'm sorry I can't the Scholomance need me I only just managed to get the few weeks in Mexico." Dru look like she was a puppy that had just been kicked, before Diego and Christian sat down and began answering questions about the trip.  
Everyone was still asking questions about the trip, so they didn't see Julian take the first slice of the pizza. He looked with a cheeky smile, and it was almost like the light was back in his eyes, but then he glanced at Mark and his eyes returned to darkness.  
"I didn't think I would miss Nightshade's pizzas so much, and if I did might not have got him in trouble," Julian said mournfully. Everyone looked at Julian, and then started scrabbling for the box – well, everyone but Diego who was still not used to way the institute did take-out food - every man for himself. Emma was reaching for a slice when she noticed Julian slipping towards the door. Emma sat there her inside ripping apart - she just wanted to rush after Julian, and watching Julian leave, seeing the emptiness in his eyes, it was like when she held the mortal sword, but just instead of hooks in her skins it was hooks in her heart but each one worse than the pain from holding the mortal sword ever was.  
Everything around her was like white noise, until Mark grabbed her hand and gave her a quick squeeze and said "Emma you ok?" Emma looked from the door to Mark "Yeah sorry I was thinking about missing Christina." As the meal went on there were questions about Mexico and then are me and Mark together. For a guy who has spent the last few years being unable to lie held his own even Dru was believed him when Emma told her 'remember he cannot lie at all'. Then it just dawned on her she in a real relationship, not like with Cameron he was more like a teen relationship unlike Mark where she could have a future, kids and everything and even Julian - she could still be there for her family.

* * *

Julian POV  
As Julian walked away from the kitchen he felt Emma's eyes follow him until the door closed between them. Julian stood in the hall way - left to his room and his studio, or right to the main door then the Toyota then the open road or maybe just a bar. Julian stood there for a few seconds then he rushed to the right and as Julian burst out into the fresh air it felt like his heart eased just a bit. Julian jumped in to the Toyota and shot out of the Institute parking area.  
As Julian pulled the car up outside a bar - not a mortal bar but a shadow bar run by warlocks. It looked like a normal run down building outside but it was pretty nice inside from what he recalled from his one and only visit with Emma who last year dragged him out to bar each year on the day of her parents death since they were 14.

When he walked in it was completely different because last time it was a like a nightclub with a dance floor and bright lights but as Julian walked in it was a biker bar, and as he looked around he saw a biker gang and all the member were wolves, there were about 25 or so on a few tables at the back of the bar, and he could tell quite a few of them where young and looking for fight, they were eyeing up the vampire at the bar or milling around. There were maybe 15 or so and all looking hungry. As Julian stepped up to the bar a young looking vampire who looked maybe 15 but who knows by this point he could hundreds of years old. "What are you doing here Shadowhunter?" he snarled, like it was the most horrible word to call him, but Julian just pushed past him to the bar.

"Anything that isn't going to transform me into anything and it has to be strong," he asked the fairy bartender, who had porcelain skin and stark black hair, and he could tell just by the slight of pointed ears that she was less than Mark or Helens maybe fourth or fifth generation down, the ears made him doubt she was full fairy and since the warlock couple that owns the place wouldn't be stupid enough to hire a full fairy with the cold peace law in place but they still need mundanes that see through the mist and Faerie related people make up 80% of them, so wolf, warlocks, and vampire and the few shadowhunter families that still have people with the sight work for them all fought, since most of them didn't know about their Heritages they should not be any law against them and most agreed.

As the lady put a shot in front of him, some sort of cloudy pink drink. As he looked back up at the woman, "A few of my friends know I'm here, if I change into anything else let just say it will be a hell of a more pleasant for me then you." He warned. "You're not a mundane, wolf or vampire are you?" She asked with a smile "Shadowhunter, why?" he asked, truly amazed the she could tell, but then he looked down - long jumper hand in pocket so all runes covered. "Never mind." he said looking back up. She give him a knowing smile. "So why can I drink this?" "Well mundane don't get effected, wolves get stuck as well wolves for about a week. Vamps turn to a rat or bat for a week but shadowhunters, from that one girl who comes in normally with a redhead boy who is always telling her to slow down, but last time the girl seem to like it." At the mention of Emma he felt like hitting something, and mentioning Cameron just made it worse.

He bought the shot straight up, downed it quickly and then hit it down so hard it broke the glass, and then he looked up as she gives him a smile.  
"Ex or something?" she asked, curious. "Something." "What does that mean?" "She is my parabatai." he said, a bit longingly. "Wait don't tell me Jules right." Julian felt a bit taken aback by it. "Yeah how do you know that?" "Blondie normally mention you after few." "Oh" "She really did a number on you didn't she."  
"Look I didn't come to here to talk about my problems just to drink." She gave an apologetic smile, and then left him to it.

A few seconds' later three wolves were walking over to the bar, but stopped when one of the vampires wandered towards the door with mundane on his arm. One of the younger wolves swung for the vampire and knocked him on his ass, and as the vampire jumped up the wolf did the same. Julian reach for his weapons 'shit' he thought as he came back with just a short dagger - he had left everything in the institute, and although there were weapons in the car boot, by the time he got back who knows what would be happening. As he turned back to see, a girl had a silver blade in one hand and a stake with a cross on it, but when she saw Julian passed him both. Then a girl and two men came out from behind the bar, with the similar weapons.

All the mundanes ran for the exit as Julian and the other 3 bartenders got between the two groups pointing each group there respected weakness.  
"Look I have trouble of the heart at the moment so I can cut you all up and go back to my drink or both of your groups can sit your ass down and get along or one or both of you leave ok" Julian ordered, getting more and more annoyed. The wolf look back and forth, like a silent argument was going on. Then the oldest wolf, who seemed to be in his late 40's or early 50's nodded. "Look," he said, "unlike the younger ones here I don't want to fight. I know vampires and werewolves can get along, just look at New York, their clan leaders' work together." Then a vampire that looked about 25 stepped forward "We are going to sit on this side of the bar and you sit this side of the bar and we then don't fight." The boy and old man nodded as the respective people go to their sides, with moans and arguments from the others in their groups.

Julian walked back to the bar as woman leant over, "Thanks Jules for that, it normally ends with a fight, and maybe a death or two." She leaned over the bar and kissed him which prompted a set of catcalls from the wolves. As she pulled back, a blush spread across her cheeks. "Do you always kiss guys you just meet and who don't even know your name?" Julian asked, smirking "Only the ones who are cute," she replied with a smile, "And the name's Zoe." "Zoe it is lovely to meet you and the name is Julian not Jules." "Well Julian not Jules I am meant to get off get in two hours," she leaned over and kissed him again, which got a second catcall. "I don't mind waiting, what time do you finish?"

Julian pulled up his jacket to look at his watch, which was a solid peace of adamas with a peace of reinforced glass. He never went out without it, and of course it was a gift from Emma. A gift from Emma 4 years ago on his birthday, when Emma had kept having a go at him about being late to practice, and about millions other things. It was his second birthday after the dark war, and because the first was only a month or two after the war he had not had any celebrations, he had not received any presents. The next year was different, everyone had got a proper birthday since then, and so Emma and Livvy were not letting him get off the hook that year. Emma told me the day after my birthday that she had called up Clary to see if she could find anything more along the lines of a sport watch or something, and that Clary and Jace were going to come to the party with the present. At the time Julian remembered that he felt kind of upset that Emma had not got him a present, until Clary and Jace jumped though the portal, covered in ichor and dirt.

"Sorry we're late." Jace said as he landed. Then Emma rushed up to Clary "Do you have it?" Emma asked. Clary pulled out a box,  
"Yeah but it's not what you had in mind." "Why?" "Well I was looking for something like that for Jace, and Isabelle suggested a adamas watch." "What you can't be serious." Emma asked in awe. "Well when a hero of the dark war asks for two adamas watches they get two adamas watches." Emma gave Clary a huge hug as Jace came over to me, "Happy birthday mate," Jace said with a grin before making small talk until Emma pulled him away. "I know you think I didn't get you anything but I did," she said, as she brought out a box before opening it to reveal the silvery white metal gleaming, as Emma brought the watch out of the box. "You can't say you don't know what the time is now," she had said with a huge grin. He remembered her smile now, in the bar.  
Julian looked back up at Zoe who was giving him a quizzical look.

"You ok?" Julian asked "I was going to ask you the same." Zoe replied. "Yeah I'm ok why?" "You had a strange look." "Sorry the watch was a gift from someone close to me I was just remembering the day they gave it to me," he explained with a with a slight smile at the memory of that day. "I get it, and like I said I get off at 10." "Which ones is your boss?" Julian asked. "That one other end of the bar why?" Without answering he walked to the end of the bar, and asked  
"Are you Zoe's boss?" "Yeah why?" "Well business is light, the wolves and vamps are quiet, so I was hoping you would let her finish her early." "I can't do that I need all hands on deck in case the wolves and vamps start fighting again," the boss explained "What if I can promise no wolf vamp shit for a while?" Julian asked, as he could tell this would get his attention. "And how would you do that?" Zoe's boss said, mockingly. Without answering he turned.

"You and you front and centre." He shouted to the 20 year old vampire and the 40 year old wolf step forward. "Meeting tomorrow just after dusk and I want you," he said pointing to the wolf, "to get in touch with other pack leader them and their lieutenants."  
"Wait what?" The man asked quizzically. "I know there are 3 main wolf packs, and I want their leader and lieutenants at the sanctuary and you," He said pointing to the vampire, "I want your clan leader and their 2 most trusted advisors of the clan, and then we are going to have a little meeting and one more thing I am going to give that guy my number." He said pointing to the bar manager. "And if he calls me saying there was a fight I will be back, and chop both of you up. I better see you tomorrow or else," and with that Julian walked back to the bar.

"Hey they said they will not fight tonight there's a meeting tomorrow between the wolves and vamps, so can Zoe finish now?"  
"I guess this once." Julian scribbled his number down on a napkin. "Call me if they start." He passed him the napkin. Then Julian walked over to Zoe. "Your shift is over." "Really." "Yeah." "Ok then be out in 5." Zoe said, going to a door. Julian took a seat at the bar. As Zoe came out the room he asked, "You ready to go?" Julian asked as she reached him, and in response she kissed him. Julian lead her to the Toyota "So your place or mine?" She asked "Mine is not the most welcoming to outsiders." "Yeah I didn't think."

As Julian pulled up outside her apartment, he got out the car for just a moment of decision between going up or going home, but then Zoe grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door away from Emma, and the weight on his heart pushed down harder, for just a second, nearly killing him, and it then it was almost gone for a second of pure bliss.


	3. the morning after

**this is a short chapter sorry and again thank so much to believerofeverything (co-writer/bate reader/spell checker)**

 **Emma POV**

Emma woke up the next day, expecting Julian to be sprawled out next to her. "Julian?" she said sitting up. She looked to her bed-side clock, and it read 8am. 'Oh' Emma though, thankful she had gotten some sleep, at least since she and Mark had gone to bed at 3am, from waiting up for Julian who had not come home at all last night. Emma quickly got dressed and rushed out of her room; the first stop was Julian's room. As she barged into his room, the bed was still made just like it was when she checked it last night. Emma's next stop was Julian's studio, because she'd known him to fall asleep there after painting, or just after a hard day when he just wanted to be alone, but then she realised that yesterday was probably one of the hardest days of his life.

As Emma slowly opened door, she began to worry that if Julian was not there something must have happened to him, and all that was flashing in Emma's mind as she entered his studio, but there was nothing, no sign of him, and as Emma banged on the door to his other studio, she heard nothing, and when she checked the door was locked. Emma sat on the counter in the studio, worrying about Julian. Mark popped his head into the studio about twenty minutes later. "Hi," Mark said taking a step in to the room, "has he still not turned up?" He asked tentatively. "No and I am worrying about him, he hasn't called or texted or anything."  
"Has he ever done something like this before?" "No he never done anything, if he ever went out hunting without me he would always drop me a text or a message or something but I've got nothing," Emma said almost breaking down. Mark took a few more steps forward and pulled Emma into a hug. They stood for a few minutes in each other's arms. Mark said nothing as Emma had a mini breakdown, and as she was crying Mark simply stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, of how Julian was safe and how he would be home soon. Emma just listened to him whisper to her, and started to feel better. As Emma start to pull herself back together, Mark offered to call Julian once more, and Emma nodded, still recovering from her breakdown. As Emma was wiping away her tears, Julian's phone went off, and they searched until they found it in the draw in which he kept his paints, along with the key to Julian's private studio. Emma was getting really worried now, because Julian never left without his phone, just in case the kids need him.

* * *

 **Julian POV**

As Julian woke up, he quickly became aware that there was woman pressed up against his body. He knew in one second that it was not Emma, even without opening his eyes. He had woken enough times with Emma to know how she felt lying next to him. Julian didn't open his eyes for two reasons, the first was that he was remembering last night, as best he could, and second if he didn't open his eyes, he could pretend it was Emma's head that rested on his chest. As Zoe woke up she left the room, and came back a few minutes later.

"Julian wake up" she said, gently rocking him, "Julian the coffee is ready." As Julian's eyes fluttered open, Zoe sat over him and she fiddled with her hair, so it didn't fall into her face. As Julian sat up and looked at the clock, he panicked when he saw that it read 9:30am. Julian rushed around the room, trying finding his clothes, before hurriedly getting dressed, but before he could rush out of the door Zoe grabbed his arm. "Hey I just need to know is this a one night thing or something more," Zoe asked. Julian stopped dead in his tracks; he had no time to stop to think about that at all. "Can I be honest? I don't know but I had a great time with you, but I really need to go," Julian said, apologetically. "Okay, well then, do you have my number?" Zoe asked, thinking ahead. 'Shit' he thought, he didn't even have his phone on him. "I don't have my phone on me," Julian said, annoyed at himself for forgetting his phone. Then he realised he hadn't told anyone where he was. Zoe quickly slipped out of bed and rummaged through a drawer until she surfaced with a maker pen. She grabbed Julian's arm, and quickly wrote her number along his arm in big numbers. "So you don't forget me," she said with a grin, before Julian kissed her quickly, and ran out of Zoe's apartment. As Julian run down and jumped into the Toyota. His last thoughts as he pulled onto the road were 'Fuck, Emma and Mark are going to kill me. And then Livvy is going to impale me. And then Dru is probably going to slap me. I am in so much shit right now'.


End file.
